Além do Crepúsculo
by Lilly Angel88
Summary: Bella sempre foi uma romântica e apaixonada por vampiros então quando leu Crepúsculo pela primeira vez, ela se apaixonou, não porque fosse a nova sensação do momento ou porque era mais um livro de vampiros ou mesmo pelo romance.../Sinopse Completa capítulo1/
1. Prólogo

**Título: **Além do Crepúsculo.

**Autora**: Lilly Angel (mas podem me chamar só de Lilly).

**Disclamer: **Como vocês devem imaginar Crepúsculo não me pertence porque se não eu tava de férias no Caribe tomando um drinque com um gato do lado e não pegando no batente e esperando as aulas começarem pra escrever a monografia… Enfim voltando a realidade Crepúsculo é da sortuda e talentosa Stephenie Meyer, assim como algumas citações da fic, que pertencem a própria Saga Crepúsculo, mas essa estória aqui sim é minha.

**Aviso**: Bom tem muito tempo que eu não postava nada nesse site e ele é um lugar pelo qual eu tenho um carinho especial por ter sido onde eu comecei a publicar o que eu escrevia então como eu já fiz com outra fic que eu também já estava publicando em outro site, vou publicar essa aqui também. Entretanto hoje resolvi deixar essa história aqui pelo menos como um registro mais recente meu aqui nesse site, nem que fosse com um capítulo só, rs.

**Aviso²: **Essa fic é UA ou AU como preferirem. As personalidades dos personagens continuam as mesmas, mas algumas características deles como vampiros e do universo da tia Steph serão alteradas, como o fato da Bella do livro não existir.

**Restrição: **Alguns palavrões e amassos, nada de mais. Possíveis spoillers de Amanhecer e sem dúvida de Midnight Sun.

* * *

**Prólogo **

'_Este gênero de união, criada e alimentada pelo sacrifício, tem o nome de amor. E não existe amor sem sacrifício. E não há outra coisa a que tão propriamente se possa chamar amor como à decisão desinteressada de tornar feliz outra pessoa custe o que custar.'_

_Paulo Geraldo_

_**S**e me dissessem há um tempo atrás que Crepúsculo era real e que eu seria a protagonista dessa história, com certeza teria considerado a pessoa em questão totalmente insana. Entretanto aqui estou eu, no meio de uma disputa entre humanos e vampiros, arriscando minha vida por um vampiro... Pelo meu vampiro._

_É verdade que estava assustada e com medo. Muito medo, admito, mas havia um sentimento muito mais poderoso dentro de mim, que parecia inundar todo meu ser. Algo quente, inebriante e terno, que aquecia meu coração como nada mais havia feito, colocando o frio do medo longe. Nada nem mesmo o medo era capaz de obscurecer essa luz que brilhava dentro de mim com a força de mil sóis. Então eu percebi... **Aquilo** era amor._

_Amor incondicional._

_Eu finalmente entendia o significado dessas duas palavras, eu as sentia como parte de mim, como se sempre tivessem feito parte de mim e a profundidade e intensidade daquela emoção, quase me roubavam o fôlego. Pela primeira vez em minha vida eu não sentia aquele vazio no peito. Eu finalmente me sentia... completa._

_E eu mal podia acreditar. _

_Enquanto a maioria das pessoas busca esse tipo de amor a vida inteira e alguns apenas conseguem sonhar com ele, eu por mais incrível e surpreendente que fosse tinha alcançado, verdadeiramente o tinha vivido. _

_E agora que ele precisava de mim. Me dei conta de que faria algo para que tudo estivesse bem, morreria por ele até. E por mais estranho que fosse, a idéia de morrer por ele me dava uma sensação de dever cumprido. Como se minha vida tivesse um real sentido. Como se nada fosse em vão. Como se toda a minha vida, se convergisse naquele único momento, naquele ato de desprendimento. _

_Meu coração se serenou, assim como minha expressão. Um sorriso satisfeito curvou os lábios do caçador, que trazia a morte nos olhos._

_Minha morte. _

_Sabia que se não tivesse conhecido Edward, nada disso estaria acontecendo. Mas tudo que eu conseguia pensar, era que se tivesse uma oportunidade, uma única oportunidade de voltar atrás... Faria tudo de novo._

_Eu sabia que não haveria um final feliz nessa história, mas talvez devesse ser assim, talvez na vida real uma história de amor como a nossa não tivesse que ter um final feliz. _

_Talvez..._

_Eu não tinha certeza de quase nada, não sabia se morreria naquele mesmo dia, se meu sacrifício seria em vão, se ele seria feliz... Mas uma coisa eu sabia do fundo do meu coração. Ninguém, nunca poderia tirar de mim o amor que eu sentia por ele._

_Isso ficaria gravado para sempre no meu coração_

_Na minha alma._

_Pela eternidade..._

* * *

**Aviso: **Dei uma ajeitada nos capítulos e deixei eles mais curtos, então agora o capítulo 1 está dividido em duas partes.


	2. Capítulo 1 Mudanças

**Título: **Além do Crepúsculo.

**Autora**: Lilly Angel (mas podem me chamar só de Lilly).

**Disclamer: **Como vocês devem imaginar Crepúsculo não me pertence porque se não eu tava de férias no Caribe tomando um drinque com um gato do lado e não pegando no batente e esperando as aulas começarem pra escrever a monografia… Enfim voltando a realidade Crepúsculo é da sortuda e talentosa Stephenie Meyer, assim como algumas citações da fic, que pertencem a própria Saga Crepúsculo, mas essa estória aqui sim é minha.

**Aviso**: Bom tem muito tempo que eu não postava nada nesse site e ele é um lugar pelo qual eu tenho um carinho especial por ter sido onde eu comecei a publicar o que eu escrevia então como eu já fiz com outra fic que eu também já estava publicando em outro site, vou publicar essa aqui também. Entretanto hoje resolvi deixar essa história aqui pelo menos como um registro mais recente meu aqui nesse site, nem que fosse com um capítulo só, rs.

**Aviso²: **Essa fic é UA ou AU como preferirem. As personalidades dos personagens continuam as mesmas, mas algumas características deles como vampiros e do universo da tia Steph serão alteradas.

**Restrição: **Alguns palavrões e amassos, nada de mais. Possíveis spoillers de Amanhecer e sem dúvida de Midnight Sun.

* * *

**Sinopse detalhada**

Bella sempre foi uma romântica e apaixonada por vampiros então quando leu Crepúsculo pela primeira vez, ela se apaixonou, não porque fosse a nova sensação do momento ou porque era mais um livro de vampiros ou mesmo pelo romance. Não, ela tinha se apaixonado pela família de vampiros desse livro, mas particularmente por um vampiro de cabelos cor de cobre e olhos âmbares.

Ela sempre quis ser a Bella Swan dos livros só para estar nos braços dele, mas ela era realista o suficiente para saber que isso nunca aconteceria. Ela nunca viveria um romance de livros, alias se ela tivesse um pouco de sorte já teria pelo menos namorado com algum garoto. Mas ela não tinha e para confirmar isso, seu pai tinha sido promovido e eles estariam se movendo para uma chuvosa cidade no fim do mundo.

Mas sua sorte muda, pelo menos um pouco, quando conhece Edward Cullen o temperamental irmão da sua mais nova amiga Alice Cullen, que como o vampiro dos livros, possui uma estranha aversão por ela. Mas o que Bella vai fazer quando descobrir que vampiros são reais, que está apaixonada por um deles e que Annabella MacKeltar e Isabella Swan, na verdade são duas faces de uma mesma moeda e que Crepúsculo talvez não seja apenas um livro e a história dos seus sonhos, mas sim a história da sua vida.

* * *

Tradução:

Aspas duplas: "Bella" – pensamento

Aspas duplas em negrito: **"Bella"** – palavra grifada em aspas

Aspas simples: 'Bella' – conversa ao telefone

Aspas simples com itálico: _'Bella'_ – uma visão

* * *

**Capitulo 1 – Mudanças (Parte I)**

_'Mesmo que as pessoas mudem e suas vidas se reorganizem, os amigos devem ser amigos para sempre, mesmo que não tenham nada em comum, somente compartilhar as mesmas recordações.'_

_Vinícius de Moraes_

* * *

**POV Bella **

* * *

**'M**aria Valentina Pereira Nunes, para com isso já!' disse tentando fazer minha amiga parar de viajar na maionese.

'Argh! Não me chame assim, sabe que eu detesto!' Tina disse irritada.

'Pelo menos você parou de divagar absurdos' sorri com seu tom irritado do outro lado da linha.

'Não tem nada de absurdo aqui, Bella' disse com convicção.

'Ah, não?' indaguei incrédula 'Você está pirando com essa briga por nada!'

'Nada! E se o Miguel não voltar a falar comigo e se ele se interessar por outra garota?' seu tom era alarmado agora, quase desesperado.

'Relaxa! Você é linda, interessante, inteligente e engraçada. Só um idiota terminaria com você. Além do mais ele sabe que está errado, vai te pedir desculpas' era totalmente incrível como ela simplesmente não se dava conta disso sozinha, mas não me importava de ter que falar isso pra ela.

'Você está dizendo isso só porque é minha amiga, mas eu sei que não sou tudo isso' revirei os olhos, mesmo que ela não pudesse ver. Ela realmente não conseguia enxergar as coisas claramente, era incrível!

'Tina, acorda garota, todos os caras da escola dariam a mão pra sair com você. Você é a garota mais linda do segundo ano e a terceira mais bonita da escola inteira. E isso minha querida é um fato, então pare de drama' eu estava falando a sério, não era só pra animá-la a Tina realmente era linda, sem sombra de dúvidas e todo mundo sabia disso. 'Além do mais o Miguel é doido por você'

'Eu não ligo pra o que todo mundo pensa' eu fiz um barulhinho de incredulidade do outro lado da linha que ela entendeu bem 'Tá, tudo bem! Eu ligo e adoro, satisfeita!' ela disse um pouco irritada.

Eu a conhecia bem, ela não gostava de admitir que gostava da atenção dos garotos para não parecer esnobe, alias esse era um dos motivos, pelos quais eu gostava tanto dela. Apesar de sempre chamar a atenção ela nunca se vangloriava disso como muitas garotas com a aparência e carisma dela fariam.

'Bella! Escutou o que eu disse' chamou me tirando dos meus pensamentos. Pelo tom percebi que não era a primeira vez.

'Não, desculpa, pode repetir?' pedi meio sem graça. Eu tinha essa horrível mania de as vezes, leia-se: quase sempre, me desligar completamente e divagar sobre tudo, nesse momento era sobre a Tina.

'Divagando absurdos?' seu tom foi sarcástico e risonho.

Touché!

Ela já estava mais que acostumada com as minhas divagações por isso não se irritava quando eu perdia alguma coisa, mas sempre se vingava zombando um pouco de mim.

'Que coisa feia usando minhas palavras contra mim.' meu tom era falsamente magoado.

Ela riu.

'Tive uma boa professora' Tina agora tinha um tom presumido na voz.

'Tá, tá!' disse tentando encerrar o assunto 'Mas o que você me perguntou, que eu não ouvi?'

'Ah, eu disse que já faz três dias que ele não fala comigo' Tina disse voltando ao seu tom de lamento, eu quase me arrependi de voltar ao assunto, mas precisava fazer ela entender, que suas preocupações eram totalmente infundadas.

'Dá um tempo pra ele, Tina, ele precisar pensar, perceber que foi ele quem errou, engolir seu grande orgulho e pedir desculpas a você'

'E se ele não falar?' ela perguntou cheia de duvidas.

'Ele vai, confia em mim.' disse com convicção.

Ela deu um grande suspiro antes de falar.

'Tudo bem, eu vou esperar... Bom vou tentar, pelo menos' ela soltou um risinho fraco.

'Vai dar tudo certo, eu sei' e sabia mesmo, conhecia bem meu primo e sabia que apesar de ser tão orgulhoso ele reconheceria que estava errado.

'Certo' Tina disse um pouquinho mais animada 'Eu vou ter que desligar minha mãe tá chamando, amanhã a gente se vê'

'Até amanhã, então' me despedi.

'E Bella' chamou antes que eu desligasse.

'Sim?'

'Obrigada, amiga' sorri ao ouvir seu tom agradecido.

'Estamos aqui pra isso!' disse num tom de brincadeira, pra ela não perceber o quanto eu tinha ficado emocionada com o que ela disse.

É eu sou uma boba, chorona. Uma verdadeira manteiga derretida, fato.

'Boa noite!' ela disse por fim.

'Boa noite, tchau!'

Desliguei o telefone e girei sobre o meu corpo ficando deitada de barriga pra cima. Era tão bom ter uma amiga, sei lá, para a maioria das pessoas deve ser algo bem comum, mas para mim era totalmente diferente. Era... especial. Quer dizer, eu tinha um monte de conhecidos e colegas, pessoas que eu gostava de passar o tempo, eu até tinha alguns, poucos, amigos – note o gênero. Eu sempre tinha sido a garota dos amigos e de nenhuma amiga. Também convivendo durante toda a minha vida, apenas entre garotos - primeiro meu irmão, depois meus onze primos e todos os amigos deles – eu realmente não podia esperar por mais. Por isso era difícil para mim, arranjar companhia feminina com menos de 30 anos de idade.

E na escola tão pouco se mostrou um lugar fácil de conseguir alguma companhia feminina amiga, alias qualquer espécie de companhia. Tinha um monte de colegas convenientes com quem eu podia pegar a matéria de uma aula que eu tinha faltado ou fazer trabalhos em grupos, mas para mim amizade de verdade era algo bem diferente do que essa superficial troca de amabilidades e favores, talvez por isso eu não fosse lá muito solicitada para qualquer coisa que fosse.

Eu era só a aluna mediana que não se destacava em absolutamente nada e que parecia não se encaixar muito bem em qualquer lugar. Isso não quer dizer que eu vivia em uma caverna ou era algum tipo de antissocial, pelo contrário eu sempre falava com todos, era... agradável. Conversava com todos e não me metia em fofocas, era neutra, nem mais, nem menos. Nem um pouco extraordinária. Normal. Uma garota comum num ambiente cheio de pessoas superficiais. Algo que eu também fingia ser, na tentativa de me encaixar de algum modo, que piada!

Eu me sentia tão... sozinha! Sabia que a minha família me amava, mas todos sempre estavam tão ocupados com suas próprias vidas e responsabilidades. Quanto aos meus primos e meu irmão, bom eles tinham seus próprios amigos, para terem que ficar o tempo todo prestando atenção em mim. Eu, sinceramente não os culpava. E na verdade não era a companhia deles ou dos meus avós ou pais, que eu realmente queria. Eu só queria de verdade era ter alguém da minha idade, com quem conversar, alguém que me visse como eu era e gostasse do que via. Alguém com quem eu pudesse compartilhar meus segredos e falar algumas besteiras, sem me importar em ser julgada, sem ficar me preocupando em ser legal e agradar, porque ela gostaria de mim assim mesmo, alguém com quem eu sempre pudesse contar e que também pudesse contar comigo.

Mas depois de um tempo eu desisti de pensar nisso, me conformei com a minha vidinha simples e apagada. Desisti de ter uma amiga de verdade.

Até conhecer a Tina e logo depois Lígia. Me senti tão feliz por conhecê-las! Mesmo que fosse algo pequeno na visão da maioria das pessoas.

Tina veio de São Paulo para morar com o pai divorciado e desde o primeiro dia quando ela sentou do meu lado nos tornamos amigas. Eu gostei dela desde o primeiro momento. E mesmo ela se tornando uma das garotas mais requisitadas por todos os garotos da escola e se tornando popular, ela nunca tinha me abandonando. Ela era linda, não só bonitinha como muitas garotas, mas realmente linda, ela até tinha feito alguns comercias e trabalhos como modelo fotográfica em umas campanhas pequenas, o que com certeza reafirmou sua popularidade, não que ela realmente ligasse para isso. Afinal ela queria mesmo era juntar dinheiro para pagar a faculdade de medicina dela... Isso mesmo, além de linda ela era muito inteligente. Nada mais, nada menos do que a primeira aluna da sala. Do tipo crânio mesmo. No entanto ninguém a chamava de CDF, apesar dela ser.

Depois veio a Lígia irmã gêmea não idêntica e totalmente diferente da Tina. Lígia foi um caso a parte, eu não me aproximei dela, alias eu até ficava um pouco intimidada sempre que a via, mas a admirava de longe. Ela era agressiva e sabia se impor o que fazia com que muitos garotos tivessem medo de se aproximar dela e muitas garotas nem chegassem perto, como eu. Mas ela era quase tão popular quanto a Tina, afinal ela era a estrela do vôlei e estava cotada pra entrar na seleção brasileira de vôlei. Nos tornamos amigas graças a Tina e logo descobri que apesar de durona ela tinha um coração de manteiga como eu. Ou quase...

Éramos sem duvida o trio, mas desencontrado e diferente de toda escola. Tina a linda, popular e aluna numero um. Lígia a estrela do vôlei, quase tão popular e rebelde sem causa. E eu a garota comum, praticamente invisível, aluna mediana e meio certinha.

E de garota semitransparente eu me tornei, a garota quase popular. Todos, além do meu pequeno circulo de colegas habituais, passaram a saber meu nome e falar comigo. Não que eu tivesse me tornado amiga delas pela popularidade, eu sinceramente não me importava. Até porque se eu realmente tivesse me aproximado delas com esse objetivo, eu teria sofrido uma grande decepção. Afinal as pessoas me travam bem, tentavam se aproximar de mim ou falar comigo, não porque queriam se aproximar da Annabella Oliveira MacKeltar ou serem minhas amigas – e podem culpar meu pai pelo sobrenome incomum e claro pelo nome que foi uma homenagem à minha mãe Ana Francisca, como se na nossa família cheia de Ana's uma a mais não faria diferença, mas hoje em dia eu tenho que agradecer, afinal eu posso sempre fingir que sou realmente a Bella do meu Edmund, afinal eu sempre fui uma Bella, só Bella porque nunca gostei da junção com o Anna. Não... Elas só queriam falar com a Bella amiga da Tina ou a Bella amiga da Lígia e saber tudo sobre elas ou apenas se aproximarem delas através de mim.

Eu tinha me tornado uma ponte. Isso resumia toda a ópera. E eu detestei isso quase tanto quanto a minha antiga vida solitária. Quase. Porque agora pelo menos eu tinha as duas do meu lado o que tornava tudo, mais tolerável. Acho que era meu preço por conseguir amigas tão incríveis.

E era exatamente por esse motivo que eu ria um pouco agora depois de recapitular, nossa conversa. Todo o drama que a Tina estava fazendo pela primeira briga dos dois, por um motivo totalmente bobo. Era realmente engraçado o quanto a Tina se sentia insegura em relação a isso, quer dizer ela era o tipo de garota que qualquer cara com o mínimo de bom senso ia querer conservar. Todos os garotos da sua longa lista de namorados, bem que tinham tentado, o fato era que ela tinha terminado com todos eles. Por isso era difícil para uma simples mortal como eu entender toda essa insegurança, não da parte dela pelo menos... Afinal desde que chegou era ela que sempre terminava com os garotos e não eles com ela. É claro que o meu primo era diferente da maioria, ele estava pouco se lixando com popularidade e beleza, mas ainda assim ela não devia se sentir tão insegura.

Neguei com a cabeça com a singularidade da situação.

Me estiquei na cama, sorrindo e meu braço acabou esbarrando em algo duro e retangular. Logo me lembrei que era meu livro preferido: Crepúsculo. Que eu tinha parado de ler pra atender a ligação de três horas que tive com a minha amiga.

Me virei de novo na cama e segurei o livro, já com alguns amassados, dobrado em algumas pontas e todo riscado sob os trechos e as minhas frases favoritas. Mesmo já sendo a sétima vez que eu lia aquele livro não me cansava, era um circulo vicioso, eu ficava dois meses sem ler o livro e depois começava a ler a saga inteira de novo, parava por mais dois meses e depois começava tudo de novo e de novo.

Eu adorava histórias sobre vampiros e amava romances, por isso foi impossível não me apaixonar por Crepúsculo.

Era minha história preferida.

Uma humana que se apaixona por um vampiro. Mas era mais que isso, era mais do que essa história central, que me cativava e atraia. Eu sentia que tinha mais a ver com os personagens do que com a história em si. Apesar de eu não gostar dos nomes que a autora tinha dado para eles, afinal nem tudo é perfeito.

Não tinha como não se apaixonar por eles. Anne a pequena fada saltitante sempre junto de Ronald aquele que sempre podia controlar as emoções, o doutor Carleill com a doce e maternal Sophie, Kenneth e seu jeito brincalhão ao lado da sempre vaidosa Caroline Howell, até mesmo com ela eu passei a simpatizar. E aquele que eu mais gostava Edmund Connors. Eu era total e completamente apaixonada por ele e isso era um fato incontestável por mais louca que essa afirmação fosse. Afinal não é absolutamente normal uma garota ser apaixonada por um personagem de livro.

Mas quem disse que eu era totalmente normal?

Quer dizer Tina tinha uma longa lista de ex-namorados e agora mesmo estava namorando. Até mesmo Lígia a senhorita osso duro de roer tinha arranjado um namorado, muito do corajoso, em minha opinião. Sem contar todas as outras garotas da minha classe. E eu com 16 anos de idade ainda não tinha dado meu primeiro beijo. Se isso não é estranho, eu não sei o que mais é. Não só estranho como constrangedor também.

Em parte isso era culpa minha, já que eu ainda sou uma tola romântica que acredita no amor verdadeiro e que só quer dar seu primeiro beijo quando estiver realmente apaixonada.

É claro que a minha relutância em trocar saliva com um membro do sexo oposto não se resumia apenas na minha paixão secreta e totalmente platônica por Edmund Connors, ou com certeza já teria procurado ajuda profissional especializada.

Em todo o caso, havia vários motivos por trás desse meu **"estado"** de celibato auto-imposto, por assim dizer. Primeiro e mais importante eu queria estar apaixonada, veja bem nem precisava amar o cara em questão, só estar apaixonada, atraída o mínimo que fosse e que o garoto também estivesse realmente interessado em mim e não em se dar bem com uma garota ou em me usar para se aproximar das minhas amigas. Sim, isso já tinha acontecido.

Esse era exatamente o segundo motivo, depois que eu tinha me tornado melhor amiga das duas, vários garotos começaram a tentar chamar a minha atenção, eu até saí uma vez com um dos imbecis, mas logo descobri o que ele realmente queria de mim, depois disso eu nunca mais tentei sair com ninguém da escola.

O terceiro motivo era que todos os caras que não eram da escola e não queriam subir na escala social escolar ou sair com as minhas amigas e que pareciam levemente interessados em mim, tinham dois defeitos básicos: ou eram toupeiras completas como foi o caso de um garoto que teve a coragem de me mandar uma cartinha romântica com tantos erros de português que eu achei que fosse criptografia ou talvez a solução para o código Da Vince - e eu fui muito lenta pra descobrir –; haviam também os esquisitos, como uma vez que um garoto que todo mundo tinha certeza que era gay e com quem eu era muito próxima tentou me agarrar e acabou levando uma bela joelhada, como esses haviam outras bizarrices do gênero na minha vida.

Então não era, que eu não queria, eu queria e muito! Mas eu simplesmente não tinha sorte com os homens. Era isso. E depois que Edmund Connors apareceu na minha vida, nenhum cara pareceu o suficiente bom para mim.

Era por esse motivo que eu tinha virado uma mentirosa consumada. Eu mentia a torto e a direita sobre um admirador secreto que me mandava uma rosa uma vez na semana para a escola, na verdade era eu que me mandava essas rosas. É eu definitivamente sou patética. Sempre me dizia que isso era marketing pessoal, mas eu sabia que era só para não parecer tão abandonada pelo sexo oposto como eu realmente me sentia.

Ninguém sabia que eu fazia isso, até porque seria incrivelmente humilhante e embaraçoso. Nem mesmo as minhas melhores amigas. O que me dava um grande sentimento de culpa, por mentir para elas, mas eu simplesmente não queria falar sobre isso com elas. Não tinha a ver com confiança, porque eu sabia que elas não zombariam de mim por isso, talvez tivesse a ver com um pouco de orgulho, mas principalmente porque eu sabia que se elas descobrissem não me deixariam em paz e tentariam arranjar um namorado pra mim. E eu sabia muito bem que essa história não ia dar certo, por isso preferia ficar calada.

Decidi deixar esses pensamentos deprimentes de lado e voltei a ler sobre Edmund Connors minha impossível paixão platônica.

* * *

**A**cordei com a minha mãe me chamando para jantar, a ultima coisa que eu me lembrava era estar lendo o segundo capítulo de Crepúsculo e provavelmente em algum ponto eu tinha dormido.

Mas rapidamente me levantei quando ela disse que tinha uma surpresa num tom animado. Ana Francisca Oliveira MacKeltar - mais conhecida como Fanny apelido que papai deu a ela e que ela não gostava, mas que tinha se tornado estranhamente popular entre todos – psicóloga e conselheira de relacionamentos, não era muito conhecida pela sua animação, na maior parte do tempo, minha mãe era uma pessoa séria, durona, metódica e decididamente paranoica, mas tinha seus momentos de mãe carinhosa e super protetora. Então eu sabia que fosse o que fosse era muito bom.

Sai do quarto, logo atrás dela e vi que não tinha me enganado, a surpresa de quase 1,80 de altura estava parado bem no meio da sala, falando com William, meu irmão.

- Papai! – sai correndo para abraçá-lo.

Ele se virou pra mim e me girou no ar como sempre fazia quando voltava de viagem desde que eu era pequena.

- Saudades. Você demorou muito mais tempo dessa vez.

- Também senti saudades, princess. Eu tinha alguns assuntos para resolver que acabaram estendendo a minha viagem mais do que o esperado.– meu pai me disse naquele sotaque britânico forte que ele tinha.

Henry Cromwell MacKeltar, copiloto da American Airlines – o que nunca me garantiu viagens internacionais grátis, alias eu nunca sai do Rio de Janeiro, só para constar, irônico sim eu sei e triste também – inglês, com descendência escocesa, alias era daí que vinha o curioso MacKeltar. Papai não fazia muito o estilo inglês frio e indiferente, pelo contrario... Ele era fã do Rush, Led Zeppelin e Rollings Stones. Sim papai era um garotão de 50 anos, divertido, brincalhão e charmoso - o completo oposto da minha mãe. Ainda era um verdadeiro mistério para mim como eles ficaram juntos, sendo tão diferentes, mas enfim são coisas da vida.

Eles se conheceram quando mamãe estava na Inglaterra fazendo seu doutorado em psicologia e papai ainda tentava tirar o seu brevê. Acabaram se apaixonando e alguns anos depois eu nasci, meu irmão veio logo em seguida.

- E então filha, o que você prefere? – ouvi meu pai me acordar.

- Entre o que? – perguntei confusa.

- No mundo da lua de novo, cabecinha de vento? – disse rindo.

- Pai, você sabe que eu detesto esse apelido bobo! – respondi meio irritada.

- Tudo bem – ele respondeu rindo de novo da minha cara de brava, as vezes ele conseguia ser irritante.

- E então o que você disse? – perguntei cruzando os braços.

- Eu perguntei se você prefere comer ou saber das novidades?

- Que novidades?

- Então prefere ouvir antes de comer?

Hum... Duvida cruel, matar minha curiosidade ou minha fome? O forte ronco na minha barriga respondeu por mim.

- Fanny melhor você preparar o jantar – ele disse para minha mãe enquanto ele e meu irmão riam de mim.

Homens, eles as vezes eram impossíveis!

* * *

**N/A:** Vocês devem estar um pouco confusas sobre os nomes, esclarecendo eu só mudei eles como a autora colocou nos livros, mas os nomes deles serão mantidos na fic, coloquei assim porque seria muito estranho se eles tivessem exatamente o mesmo nome que no livro ou vice-versa a Bella sacaria logo quem eles eram, por isso eu mudei o nome nos livros da saga para manter o original na fic, se vocês repararem eu coloquei os primeiros nomes que a tia Steph escolheu para o Jasper e a Rosalie. Espero que vocês tenham gostado e que comentem!


	3. Capitulo 2 Mudanças Parte II

**Capitulo 2 – Mudanças (Parte II)**

* * *

**POV Edward**

* * *

**T**édio.

Um grande e enorme tédio. Isso era o colegial, segundo grau ou como queiram chamar.

Se já não estivesse morto tenho certeza que esse maldito tédio me mataria, ou então pensaria seriamente no suicídio.

Como sempre várias vozes falavam na minha cabeça, nessas horas e na verdade em muitas outras, eu realmente adoraria ter um botão para desligar meus poderes, principalmente quando a outra opção era ouvir os irritantes pensamentos de Mike Newton ou as incessantes ladainhas mentais de Jéssica Stanley que não parava de suspirar por Mike.

Mas de certa forma deveria agradecer por ela ter superado sua paixão platônica por mim, do começo do semestre, na época era quase insuportável aguentar toda a euforia mental que ela tinha toda vez que estava no mesmo recinto que eu. Jéssica era e ainda é uma das humanas que mais gritava na própria mente com quem eu tive o desprazer de cruzar e ficava mais alto quanto mais próximo ficava dela e sua euforia não tinha limites, por isso passei quase um mês fugindo e me esquivando da garota, até que ela finalmente desistiu e passou a se interessar pelo pseudo popular Mike Newton.

Hoje, entretanto era um dia ruim para tentar ignorar todos os pensamentos, como eu sempre fazia para abaixar o volume das vozes e transformá-las em apenas um baixo zumbido. Isso porque Jéssica estava nas nuvens e totalmente suspirante por conseguir ajudar o Newton nos estudos e passar algum tempo a sós com ele. Ela nunca esteve tão alta.

Resolvi então me focar na mente de meus irmãos.

Rosalie mais uma vez pensava no quanto o grande sucesso que a nova fragrância da sua companhia de perfumes, Hale Essências, a faria ficar famosa e colocaria seu nome, ou melhor, o nome da companhia, no topo do mundo, como ela não parava de repetir em pensamentos. Essa tinha sido a forma que Rosalie tinha encontrado de se tornar famosa e alimentar seu grande narcisismo, sem comprometer nossas identidades. Na verdade a idéia brilhante tinha sido de Esme, quem finalmente a tinha desencorajado a tentar uma carreira de modelo. Depois disso só foi uma questão de gastar um pouco de tempo testando combinações de aromas e contando com o melhor sentido de todo vampiro, o olfato. Em pouco tempo Hale Essências se tornou um império. E agora de acordo com seus pensamentos se tornaria a maior companhia de perfumes do mundo. Definitivamente me focar na mente egocêntrica de Rosalie era garantia de irritação e aborrecimento. Afinal ela conseguia ser tão profunda quanto uma colher de chá.

Em contra partida a mente do meu irmão Emmet nunca me aborrecia realmente, irritava um pouco as vezes, mas era sem duvida mais confortável ler seus pensamentos simples e sinceros do que o de qualquer outra pessoa. Eu nunca me sentia invasivo quando estava na mente dele, havia poucas coisas que meu irmão pensava, que não dizia ou fazia, o que não acontecia com meus outros irmãos, mas eles já tinham se acostumado com a falta de privacidade. Agora mesmo Emmet estava animado com a próxima corrida da Nascar que participaria. Apesar de não poder correr como piloto o que seria perigoso para todos nós, por razões óbvias - algo que ele tinha entendido muito melhor que Rosalie - ele tinha se tornado o engenheiro e mecânico chefe de uma das equipes da Nascar, o que para ele estava de bom tamanho. Emmet apesar de não ser tão profundo era sem duvida mais agradável que minha irmã.

E Alice estava… ansiosa.

Sabia disso mais pelos sentimentos que Jasper podia sentir vindo dela que pelos próprios pensamentos dela. Que nesse momento **pairavam** distraidamente na sua nova linha de roupas para a grife Brandon, não havia real interesse nos seus pensamentos, ela só estava pensando nisso para ocultar algo de mim e ela fazia isso melhor do que qualquer pessoa da minha família. Mas eu sabia que isso tinha a ver com suas visões, ela não costumava esconder suas visões de mim. No entanto de um tempo pra cá ela tinha feito de tudo para passar o mínimo de tempo do meu lado para não ser pega desprevenida tendo uma de suas visões repentinas. Eu estava ficando cada vez mais curioso com todo esse mistério, porque sabia que tinha algo a ver comigo, já que ela não estaria tão determinada em me evitar se o motivo fosse outro. Confiávamos demais um no outro para ser diferente.

Sabia também que o que ela escondia de mim tinha algo a ver com a nossa atual estada em Forks. Tinha sido Alice quem sugeriu que viéssemos passar um tempo em Forks e voltássemos a escola. É claro que eventualmente fazíamos isso, mudávamos de cidade e começávamos tudo de novo. No entanto Alice tinha sugerido isso mais cedo do que o esperado e apesar de ser um pouco incomum a minha irmãzinha tinha, como sempre, conseguido convencer a todos nós a fazer o que ela pedia. Era por culpa dela que agora estávamos novamente em Forks e que nós quatro tínhamos sido obrigados a voltar a escola.

Jasper era o único de nós além de Esme e Carlisle que não tinha que passar por isso. Ele tinha sido transformado com mais idade que nós quatro e apesar de não parecer tão mais velho que nós ele sempre usava isso como desculpa para não ter que voltar para o colegial. Agora ele provavelmente estava no seu escritório em Port Angeles ou investigando algum caso que ele tinha pegado recentemente. Jasper possuía uma pequena agencia de detetives no lugar e sempre resolvia casos para quem não podia gastar muito dinheiro. Ele adorava poder usar suas habilidades para resolver os casos, eu sempre o ajudava nos casos que tinha para resolver – nessas horas poder ler a mente de todos era uma ótima vantagem - principalmente quando sabíamos que havia algum vampiro fora da linha no caso.

Muitos de nós, não gostavam de respeitar as regras, se achavam acima de tudo e tratavam os humanos como meros pedaços de carne. Matavam e maltratavam humanos sem nenhum motivo, afinal não precisávamos matar para nos alimentar deles. Não hoje em dia que havia varias outras formas de fazermos isso.

Grande parte dos sociopatas e psicopatas que atacavam os humanos eram na verdade, vampiros. Apesar dos Volturi cuidarem de vampiros como esses, não podiam estar em todos os lugares, então apesar de nunca querermos fazer parte deles, sempre os ajudávamos quando resolvíamos casos envolvendo vampiros perigosos. Também cuidávamos de casos corriqueiros envolvendo desaparecimentos, roubos e coisas menores. Não eram os meus preferidos, mas no momento qualquer coisa seria melhor do que ter que assistir mais uma aula de física, algo que estava cansado de saber – quando se é um vampiro há realmente poucas coisas que não sabemos, ainda mais quando se trata de colegial, nós tínhamos muito tempo livre. No final o único que estava sofrendo realmente com a nossa mudança era eu que podia cuidar dos casos apenas a noite.

Enquanto Emmet, sempre podia viajar para acompanhar a equipe dele quando quisesse e Rosalie podia muito bem administrar sua empresa daqui e fazer suas fragrâncias no laboratório que havia em baixo da nossa casa…

A visão de Alice foi tão repentina que me pegou de surpresa me tirando rapidamente dos meus pensamentos.

'_Um humano... não uma humana, sentado de baixo de uma árvore, abraçando o próprio corpo de cabeça baixa, enquanto a chuva aumentava cada vez mais, com raios e trovões. Alice ia em direção da humana segurando um guarda-chuva que colocou bem em cima da cabeça da garota. _

_- Se continuar nessa chuva vai acabar ficando doente – disse na sua voz musical, parecendo preocupada._

_Agora eu podia ver os cabelos castanhos molhados de chuva da garota, ela levantou a cabeça, mas antes que eu pudesse ver o seu rosto a visão acabou.'_

Percebi que Alice tinha deliberadamente desviado seus pensamentos para começar a soletrar mentalmente o alfabeto em hebraico, para bloquear a visão. Não consegui deixar de me surpreender com a rapidez que ela conseguiu se desviar da sua visão, normalmente não era assim tão fácil ou rápido, não sem que ela ficasse com uma grande dor de cabeça no processo. Alice definitivamente não queria que eu descobrisse algo. E devia ser realmente importante.

Será que teria a ver com a humana na visão? Provavelmente... E porque eu sentia esse estranho sentimento de antecipação ao cogitar essa possibilidade?

Antecipação por uma humana? Para conhecê-la? Não! Acho que esses meses nessa escola estavam começando a afetar minha mente.

Neguei com a cabeça tentando ignorar aqueles pensamentos absurdos.

Eu não sabia o que aconteceria, mas tinha certeza que essa história não ia acabar bem, principalmente para mim.

* * *

**POV Bella**

* * *

**T**ínhamos acabado de jantar e estávamos na sala conversando sobre a novidade que papai queria falar com a gente. No primeiro momento eu tinha adorado saber que meu pai tinha sido finalmente promovido a capitão, mas quando ele disse que seria transferido para outra filial da companhia nos Estados Unidos e que nos mudaríamos em um mês para uma cidade que eu nunca tinha ouvido falar... Digamos que um soco no estomago não teria me deixado mais atordoada, por isso demorei um bom momento para conseguir falar.

- Você está brincando, não é? – perguntei o nervosismo e incredulidade na minha voz era notável até mesmo para mim. Tinha que ser brincadeira!

- Não é muito sério – disse papai num tom de gravidade que poucas vezes eu tinha ouvido ele usar – Nós vamos nos mudar – disse num tom definitivo que não dava brecha a qualquer argumentação. Ele provavelmente tinha percebido que eu não gostei nenhum pouco da idéia.

- Você não pode fazer isso comigo! – disse numa voz estridente, levantando intempestivamente.

- Bella... – dessa vez foi minha mãe, que disse meu nome num tom de aviso.

- Mãe a gente não pode se mudar e ainda mais para os Estados Unidos! Todos os meus amigos estão aqui, minha vida está aqui.

- Querida, eu sei que isso vai ser difícil para você... – ele nem tinha ideia – Mas nós temos que mudar, por favor querida entenda, é uma ótima oportunidade, nada mais de viagens internacionais, vou poder ficar mais tempo em casa, ganhar mais e poderei pagar uma ótima universidade para você e seu irmão. Você sabe que eu estive esperando por algo assim durante muito tempo.

Eu sabia que tudo o que ele disse era verdade, mas naquele momento, eu só conseguia pensar que ele ia me tirar do único lugar que eu conhecia e dos meus amigos.

- Tudo bem! – disse firmemente cruzando meus braços – Vocês podem ir eu vou ficar aqui, com a minha avó.

- Nada disso mocinha você vai conosco – seu sotaque saiu muito profundo quando ele falou, um indício bem claro do quanto ele estava irritado. Papai podia ser um cara super legal e alguém bem liberal, mas nunca admitia ser contestado, como eu estava fazendo agora.

- Você não pode me obrigar – disse realmente alto, sem pensar.

- É claro que posso! – ele falou se levantando do sofá como eu tinha feito. – Você é minha filha e menor de idade. Você vai! – seu tom saiu muito alto quando terminou.

Nunca o tinha visto tão irritado, pelo menos não comigo. Ele sempre foi uma pessoa calma que quase nunca levantava a voz e nunca para mim. Esse normalmente era o papel da minha mãe era papai que sempre apaziguava nossas brigas. O choque de vê-lo perder a calma comigo tão rápido me desconcertou e fez com que eu me calasse.

Olhei do meu irmão que parecia tão surpreso quanto eu, para minha mãe que não parecia totalmente surpresa com a reação do meu pai.

- Mãe – pedi olhando para ela – Você não pode concordar com isso! Porque está apoiando essa loucura! Você tem seu trabalho e amigos aqui também.

Sei que estava apelando, mas não podia me mudar, não agora...

- Nós vamos nos mudar Bella, você querendo ou não. – mamãe respondeu com calma.

Então eu entendi.

- Há quanto tempo você sabe?

Não teria como ela aceitar isso tão facilmente se já não estivesse preparada, ela era muito metódica para agir diferente.

- Há algum tempo – ela respondeu por fim.

Olhei para o meu irmão em busca de alguma ajuda, ele deu de ombros como se, se desculpasse comigo, parece que ele tinha aceitado isso muito melhor que eu. Mas o que eu podia esperar do meu irmãozinho nerd, seus melhores amigos eram os livros e ele detestava a escola em que nós estudávamos por todos zombarem dele, provavelmente seria um lucro para ele, mesmo sem a presença dos meus primos.

- Ótimo! – disse numa voz alta com raiva, meus olhos já ardiam.

Droga!

Eu odiava chorar, mas pior do que chorar era chorar na frente de outras pessoas. Por isso terminei dizendo mais besteiras pra sair da sala o mais depressa possível.

- Podem ir, mas não contem comigo – sai correndo da sala para meu quarto e bati a porta com força.

Ainda pude escutar meu pai gritando meu nome e minha mãe o acalmando dizendo que era melhor me deixar sozinha. Dessa vez ela tinha razão. Liguei o som para não escutar mais nada do lado de fora.

**Please, speak softly for they will hear us**

_Por favor, fale mais baixo para que eles nos ouçam_

**And they'll find out why we don't trust them **

_E eles descobrirão porque não confiamos neles_

**Speak up dear cause I cannot hear you**

_Fale, querido, porque não posso ouvir você_

**I need to know why we don't trust them**

_Eu preciso saber por que nós não confiamos neles_

Comecei as primeiras letras da música, um tanto ausente.

**Explain to me this conspiracy against me**

_Me explique essa conspiração contra mim_

**And tell me how I've lost my power **

_E me diga como eu perdi meu poder_

Era conspiracy do Paramore, reconheci. Ah, não poderia ser mais perfeito para o meu estado de espírito! Ela tocava alto no rádio e no momento estava perfeito, tudo parecia mesmo uma grande conspiração, onde eu não tinha voz, nem escolha nessa decisão, nenhum poder...

E eu realmente me sentia só. E estaria muito mais só em breve...

Droga!

Meu rosto estava quente e já podia sentir as primeiras lágrimas caindo. Sentei no chão encostando na cama e abracei minhas pernas junto ao corpo.

**Where can I turn? Cause I need something more **

_Onde eu posso ir? Porque eu preciso de algo mais_

**Surrounded by uncertainty I'm so unsure**

_Cercado pela incerteza eu sou tão insegura_

**Tell me why I feel so alone **

_Me diga por que eu me sinto tão sozinha_

**Cause I need to know to whom do I owe**

_Porque eu preciso saber a quem eu devo_

Será que eles não entendiam, que eu simplesmente não podia ir embora para um lugar que eu não conhecia, tendo que começar tudo de novo. Mais sozinha do que nunca, sem minhas amigas, sem nem ao menos poder contar com a presença dos meus primos ou da minha avó. Só pensar nisso me fez soluçar forte. Minha vida estava perfeita, mais que perfeita. Eu tinha amigas, eu finalmente sentia que tinha me encaixado de alguma forma, eu não estava mais sozinha... E agora eles vinham e tentavam tirar tudo isso de mim!

Chorei de raiva, solidão e tristeza. Em poucos minutos meu choro ficou tão forte que meu corpo inteiro tremia.

**Explain to me this conspiracy against me**

_Me explique essa conspiração contra mim_

**And tell me how I've lost my power **

_E me diga como eu perdi meu poder_

Eles não tinham ideia do quanto era difícil... Mas eu tão pouco fiz questão que eles soubessem o quanto as vezes me sentia infeliz com a minha solidão, não queria preocupá-los, também não queria que me achassem ridícula por me sentir tão sozinha - tendo toda a minha família por perto - como era toda vez que eu me sentia quando pensava mais profundamente em tudo aquilo. Mas também era inevitável. E eu nem ao menos sabia o quanto me sentia sozinha até conhecer Tina e Lígia, só para descobrir que agora, mais uma vez eu me sentiria sozinha novamente, muito mais do que antes porque agora eu sabia exatamente a extensão da minha solidão e não teria mais primos para tentar disfarçá-la.

**I thought that we'd make it **

_Eu pensei que nós conseguiríamos_

**Because you said that we'd make it through **

_Porque você disse que conseguiríamos superar_

**And when all security fails**

_E quando toda a segurança falhar_

**Will you be there to help me through?**

_Você vai estar lá para me ajudar?_

Não era justo! Mas como Bella Swan mesmo disse, a vida não era justa.

O sentimento de culpa veio rápido e forte. Eu tão pouco estava sendo justa com meu pai, ele tinha esperado quase dez anos por uma boa oportunidade e agora que ele tinha uma, eu fazia um escândalo e agia como uma garotinha egoísta e mimada.

**Explain to me this conspiracy against me**

_Me explique essa conspiração contra mim_

**And tell me how I've lost my power**

_E me diga como eu perdi meu poder_

Mas eu não era perfeita, tão pouco fazia o estilo altruísta, no entanto aceitei rapidamente o sentimento de resignação, por saber que no fim eu acabaria pegando aquele avião e deixaria as pessoas que eu amava para trás.

**I've lost my Power**

_Eu perdi meu poder_


	4. Capitulo 3 Despedidas Parte I

**Capitulo 3 - Despedidas (Parte I)**

'_O mais triste de uma despedida é a incerteza de uma volta.'_

_(Autor desconhecido)_

* * *

**POV Bella**

* * *

**O** mês passou assombrosamente rápido para a minha infelicidade, no fim, a nesse momento tão odiosa lei da relatividade atuava contra mim. Fato! Pelo menos uma coisa boa tinha acontecido, papai e eu havíamos feito as pazes. Não que fossemos ficar naquele climão chato, que ficou depois do meu "ataque" ou que ficaríamos dias sem nos falar de qualquer modo, afinal não conseguíamos ficar sem nos falar por muito tempo. Só precisávamos de espaço e tempo para esfriar os ânimos, colocar a cabeça no lugar e nos entendermos para tudo ficar bem.

Eu entendi porque ele ficou tão bravo, ele havia se magoado com a minha atitude negativa, ele tinha esperado que eu ficasse feliz e vibrasse por ele como sempre fiz e minha reação contrária o desestabilizou, depois de compreender isso não foi difícil pedir e aceitar as desculpas. Afinal ele entendeu o meu lado também – não que isso mudasse seus planos, de qualquer forma – provavelmente não tão profundamente quanto eu em relação a ele, ainda assim era muito mais do que eu podia esperar quando não me abria totalmente nem mesmo com ele.

Minhas amigas receberam bem a notícia... Quer dizer elas receberam a notícia bem melhor do que eu. Tina ficou abertamente triste, como era tão próprio dela, diante da notícia de que íamos nos separar, já Lígia fingiu não se importar muito, como ela sempre fazia, mas eu sabia lê-la bem o suficiente para saber que ela se importava e muito e que estava tão triste quanto a irmã. Mas ao invés de lamentarmos até a minha viagem, decidimos passar a maior quantidade de tempo que pudéssemos juntas. Elas desmarcaram todo e qualquer compromisso que teriam e passamos o resto do tempo, como queríamos, grudadas. Fosse empacotando minhas coisas, indo ao cinema e fazendo muitas compras – esse ultimo cortesia do cartão de credito do papai – ele tinha me avisado que Forks era fria e meu guarda-roupa verão/verão carioca teria que ser substituído. É claro que não estouramos o cartão de credito dele, na verdade eu provavelmente só comprei um terço da roupa que meu pai havia dito que eu precisaria. Tinha resolvido que compraria o restante das roupas por lá mesmo, afinal o Rio não era conhecido pelas suas roupas de inverno, ainda assim gastamos um bom tempo escolhendo roupas e nos divertindo no processo.

Vovó junto com minhas tias organizou um bota fora em grande estilo, com direito a presença de praticamente toda a família. Devido às ridículas proporções da minha família a festa teve que ser feita na chácara do meu tio em Petrópolis. A festa de despedida, rapidamente se converteu em uma das maiores reuniões de família dos últimos anos, revi primos de terceira e quarto graus que nem lembrava que tinha conhecido. Tina e Lígia que obviamente foram convidadas junto com tio Hélio, pai delas, ficaram surpreendidas com o numero de convidados, que tirando os três, eram todos membros da família. Mas era como vovó dizia, quando a família Oliveira dava uma festa, ela _**realmente**_ dava uma festa. E essa com certeza entrou para os anais da família. Tinha tido absolutamente de tudo, desde karaokê – uma verdadeira prova para nossos ouvidos, diga-se de passagem - passando por um jogo de mímica, até um barraco básico, algo que nunca faltava nas festas da nossa família. Ainda bem que vovó tinha marcado aquela festa para dois dias antes da nossa viagem, se não depois de virar a noite numa festa animada como aquela, não teríamos a menor condição de enfrentar uma viagem tão longa quanto essa.

Agora lá estava eu no aeroporto Tom Jobim, ladeada pelas minhas melhores amigas e meu primo Miguel. Meus pais e William – que por sinal estava lendo um livro só para variar - andavam mais a frente acompanhados de minha avó e minha tia Ana Maria, mãe do Miguel. Eles eram os únicos membros da família presentes, todos os outros estavam confortavelmente em suas casas, por razões obvias. Toda a minha diversão pelas lembranças da festa e pelo papo agradável que estávamos tendo, se esvaia a cada passo que eu dava em direção a área de embarque. Depois de me despedir do meu quarto, da minha casa - ou melhor apartamento - da casa da minha avó e como Bella fez antes de ir para a cidade de Spoon, também me despedi até mesmo do sol escaldante do Rio que nesse verão tinha estado mais quente do que nunca e mesmo detestando o calor exagerado e as altas temperaturas, sabia que sentiria falta disso como de qualquer outra coisa meramente familiar. E isso era só mais uma prova, do quanto essa mudança estava sendo difícil para mim. Eu que nunca tinha saído do estado do Rio de Janeiro agora não só estava mudando de casa, de cidade, como de país, de língua e amigos, isso se eu tivesse a sorte de encontrar algum na nova escola, algo no que eu não apostaria nem um centavo.

A vozinha irritantemente educada no alto falante anunciou pela segunda vez o número do nosso vôo me fazendo acordar para a minha dura realidade, minha nova realidade. Meu estômago deu um perigoso tombo que me trouxe um forte enjoou, tudo parecia assustadoramente real, agora mais do que nunca. Tudo ia mudar, minha vida nunca mais seria a mesma e isso me amedrontou e deprimiu ao mesmo tempo. Em poucos minutos eu teria que me despedir dos meus amigos, da minha família.

Senti a mão de Tina apertar a minha como se pudesse sentir meu estado de espírito num intento de conforto que não funcionou muito, mas que de qualquer forma me fez sentir agradecida, só por ela mostrar o quanto se importava comigo. Não a olhei, sabia que se a olhasse naquele momento romperia em lágrimas e provavelmente ela também.

Já estávamos perto da fila de embarque por isso todos pararam. Era a hora.

– Vai dar tudo certo – Tina me olhou com uma fraca animação acompanhada de um sorriso apagado – Você vai ver – terminou mais confiante.

– Você sempre foi a mais otimista de nós três – respondi, eu não estava tão confiante de suas palavras quanto ela.

– E você sempre foi a drama queen de nós três – Lígia disse com seu famoso ar de suficiência.

Sorri.

– Ela sempre foi a drama queen de toda a família, afinal é a nossa princesinha – Miguel corrigiu irreverente como sempre, enquanto apertava dolorosamente minhas bochechas.

Dei um soco de leve em seu ombro, me soltando dele. Ia sentir falta disso... _**muita**_ falta.

– Vou sentir falta de vocês – externei meus pensamentos com uma voz tremida por conter o choro.

– Nós também, amiga! – Tina respondeu com a voz se possível mais tremida que a minha.

– Abraço em grupo! – Miguel praticamente gritou, pegando nós três e espremendo num abraço apertado.

Quando nos separamos Tina estava claramente chorando, como eu e Lígia para a minha surpresa parecia secar uma lágrima inconveniente.

– Você tá chorando? – perguntei quase descrente. Nunca em mais de quatro anos de amizade havia visto Lígia derramar uma lágrima sequer e nós tínhamos passado por poucas e boas.

– Claro que não, tá louca garota! – ela respondeu num tom que variava entre o alarmado e o irritado – Foi só um cisco que caiu no meu olho.

Eu, Tina e Miguel, trocamos um rápido olhar conhecedor, que Lígia nem percebeu.

– Claro, essa era minha segunda opção – disse num tom falsamente serio que ela pareceu ignorar.

Mais uma vez a voz do além anunciou nosso vôo, acabando com nosso breve momento de diversão. Minha tia e minha avó se aproximaram de nós para se despedirem de mim.

– É melhor não ficar com essa carinha triste – vovó disse segurando meu rosto - senão quando as aulas terminarem, nem vou fazer aquele bolo enorme de chocolate que te prometi quando você vir passar as férias aqui.

Ela estava claramente emocionada com a despedida, mas se mantinha firme, a única coisa que eu podia fazer era seguir seu exemplo.

– Tudo bem vovó – disse sorrindo realmente ao lembrar que passaria as férias aqui.

– Vamos, Bella! – papai chamou.

Peguei minha bagagem de mão com Miguel e olhei por um longo minuto para os meus três amigos juntos.

Tina se agarrava a Miguel que tinha um dos braços em torno da sua cintura, Lígia estava logo do outro lado de Miguel com um braço dele sobre o ombro, algo que ela nem parecia notar.

Gravei aquela imagem na minha memória.

– Até logo, então!

– Até, miga! – Tina respondeu.

– Até, moça e vê se arranja logo um gato novo nessa tal de Forks! – todos rimos do conselho de Lígia.

– Juízo hein, mocinha. E nada de seguir o conselho da destrambelhada da minha cunhada, não quero nenhum marmanjo perto da minha priminha.

– Hunf! Olha só quem fala! – disse com deboche.

– É e destrambelhada é a mãe – Lígia falou e deu uma cotovelada na costela dele que fez uma careta de dor que pareceu genuína, Lígia sempre soube bater muito bem – Ah, desculpa tia! – ela disse logo depois de perceber que minha tia estava ali, o que fez todos nos rimos mais.

– E assim que chegar tem que nos mandar um e-mail – Tina disse em tom de ordem.

– Pode deixar comigo, chefe – disse batendo continência e dando um tchau a todos.

Me virei e quase corri para a fila de embarque, sabia que se olhasse para trás só tornaria as coisas mais difíceis.

* * *

**E**u estava exausta e não era para menos, ficar quase dez horas com o traseiro enfiado numa cadeira – mesmo que fosse acolchoada – era mais cansativo do que eu tinha suspeitado. A maior parte do voo eu tinha ficado acordada ouvindo meu mp4, totalmente ligada, apesar de não ter dormido quase nada na noite anterior. E na hora que eu estava quase pegando no sono meu pai me acordou dizendo que já estávamos em New York e que teríamos que pegar outro avião para Port Angeles.

Perfeito!

Como se não bastasse passar uma vez por aquela situação no detector de metais tive que enfrentar aquilo de novo. Meu pai tinha me olhado culpado, o que fez eu me sentir um pouco melhor, não que eu gostasse de vê-lo se sentir culpado, mas me confortava saber que se ele pudesse, eu não estaria passando por aquilo de novo.

"Aquela situação" pela qual eu tive que passar duas vezes no detector de metais. Foi que eu simplesmente não podia passar pelo detector de metais graças a um atestado médico, que me liberava de uma situação, ainda mais constrangedora, assim o "guarda enfezado do detector" como eu carinhosamente tinha denominado, os dois rabugentos com quem eu tive que lidar, tinham sido obrigados a usar o detector portátil em mim. O motivo desse escarcéu todo, com o atestado, os guardas e o odiado detector, era por causa de uma pequena placa metálica de titânio, que eu tinha na minha linda cabeçinha.

Quando eu tinha 11 anos, estive a ponto de morrer quando caí do quarto andar da casa da minha avó. A queda foi tão terrível que rompi vários ossos na cabeça – e infelizmente em outras partes também - e sofri o que os médicos chamam de traumatismo craniano. Pelo que os médicos disseram, foi muita sorte minha, ter sobrevivido a queda e voltado do coma em que fiquei logo depois da cirurgia. Tinha perdido um ano na escola por causa disso, mas com a ajuda do Miguel consegui me recuperar nos estudos, foi nessa época que nós tornamos incrivelmente próximos.

Quando chegamos a Port Angeles, estava frio como gelo. Dei graças aos céus por ter deixado um grosso casaco na minha bagagem de mão e o juntei ao cardigã roxo que vestia. Mas o pior não foi o frio, foi a chuva fina que caia e deixava um rastro úmido no ar. Mau sinal, muito mau alias, porque eu odiava chuvas e começar meu primeiro dia na minha nova casa com chuva, não pressagiava nada de bom.

Tivemos que pegar um carro de aluguel para chegar a nossa nova casa. E nesse mesmo momento eu estava dentro do quentinho do carro observando a paisagem exageradamente verde.

Linda, com certeza. Mas verde demais para o meu gosto. Talvez porque fosse tão diferente da minha cidade, apesar do Rio de Janeiro ser conhecido pelas suas belezas naturais, ainda era uma cidade grande, onde as áreas verdes eram bem estudadas e ordenadas para se adequar a cidade - e não o contrario - criando vários pontos verdes. As árvores disputavam espaço com edifícios e casas, pontilhando a cidade com verde. Aqui ao contrario, a cidade ou nesse caso a estrada parecia disputar um espacinho no meio de tanto verde. Até mesmo as árvores que sempre me pareceram tão iguais agora eu notava, eram muito diferentes das do Brasil.

O verde do Rio era tão colorido e diverso, diferente desse que só variava em seus tons. O verde não era figura tão predominante a não ser em lugares como o Jardim Botânico e a Quinta da Boa Vista, mas mesmo quando o verde era o ator principal do cenário, as cores coadjuvantes eram muito bem representadas e vistas. Aqui, diferentemente de qualquer parque ou reserva natural que eu já tinha visitado, o verde não era só o ator principal, mas parecia atuar um grande monólogo e as árvores eram tão desordenadas e se espalhavam por tantos cantos, tirando a própria estrada, que logo se percebia que tudo aquilo era totalmente natural e eu apostava que aquelas árvores estavam aqui a bem mais de dois séculos, totalmente preservadas. Até mesmo o ar desse lugar era diferente, mais limpo o que fazia minhas narinas arderem um pouco pela pureza dele.

Agora vendo esse cenário verdejante, não consegui deixar de recordar uma passagem de Crepúsculo, logo no primeiro capitulo quando Bella chega a cidade de Spoon e descreve o que via pela janela do carro patrulha de Charlie. Como era mesmo? Ah, sim me lembrei...

"_**Era lindo, claro, não podia negar isso. Tudo era verde: as árvores, os troncos cobertos de musgo, os galhos pendurados formando uma cobertura, o chão coberto com plantas. Até mesmo o ar ficava meio verde ao passar pelas folhas.**_

_**Era muito verde - um planeta alienígena.".**_

Um planeta alienígena...

Nossa que estranho... era exatamente como Forks parecia. Era como se Bella tivesse descrevendo tudo que eu podia ver com os meus próprios olhos nesse momento. Um arrepio frio passou pela minha espinha e eu balancei a cabeça tentando afastar a tola ideia que passou pela minha cabeça. Afinal deviam existir milhares de cidades nos Estados Unidos que eram exatamente assim.

Finalmente chegamos ao nosso destino, o que me afastou de vez dos meus absurdos pensamentos.

O carro parou e todos nós descemos com nossos respectivos guarda-chuvas e qual não foi a minha surpresa ao dar uma boa olhada na casa. Como eu tinha esperado havia aquela cerquinha branca e um lindo gramado, com pequenos arbustos e muitas folhas, como nos típicos filmes americanos que eu costumava ver na sessão da tarde. Havia também duas grandes árvores em cada lado do gramado que era dividido por um curto caminho de tijolos vermelhos expostos. Mas o que me surpreendeu e paralisou foi a casa.

Era uma casa em estilo vitoriano, com um alpendre com colunas torneadas, adornado delicadamente, janelas de guilhotina em vãos salientes, de estrutura assimétrica, ao estilo da época, adornada com detalhes sinuosos e elegantes, pintada de branco, com detalhes em turquesa e rosa pálido, com um telhado cinzento, era romântica e delicada, simplesmente...

– Perfeita – disse inconscientemente em voz alta olhando embasbacada para o meu pai, mal acreditando no que via.

Ele apenas me deu um largo sorriso agradado com a minha reação.

Sempre que papai voltava dos seus voos vinha carregado de fotos dos lugares em que viajava, já que não podia nos levar com ele. Eu e papai, particularmente, passávamos horas olhando detalhadamente cada foto e ele me contava a história de todas elas. Ele tirava foto de tudo, de pessoas, de lugares, da paisagem, de pontos turísticos, mas principalmente dos não turísticos, dos lugares onde realmente havia a essência da cidade, onde nós verdadeiramente a conhecíamos. E o que eu mais gostava era da diversidade arquitetônica, dos lugares em que ele visitava, era um estilo mais lindo do que o outro e o meu preferido era sem duvida o vitoriano, tão romântico e delicado apesar de um pouco pomposo. Papai sabia bem disso, por isso eu não podia acreditar que aquela casa tinha sido escolhida ao acaso.

– Como? – foi a pergunta mais inteligente que eu consegui formular, emocionada demais para pensar com coerência.

– Linda, não é? – ele mais afirmou do que perguntou – Estava meio abandonada porque fica um pouco distante da cidade e tive que reformá-la. Esse foi um dos motivos pelo qual atrasei nossa chegada aqui.

– Deve ter sido muito caro – essa foi a minha mãe sempre pratica e pé no chão falando.

– Não tanto quanto parece querida, além do mais você esqueceu que recebi um bônus adicional junto com a minha promoção?

Ele lhe deu um olhar esperto, que fez minha mãe revirar os olhos. O que na estranha linguagem não falada deles significava, que estava tudo certo.

– É incrível pai! – consegui formular, recebendo mais um sorriso dele.

– Nós vamos, ficar aqui na chuva mais quanto tempo? – William perguntou já impaciente para entrar e provavelmente continuar lendo o livro que ele começou a ler quando embarcamos ainda no Brasil.

– Liam tem razão, vamos entrar antes que peguemos um resfriado, além do mais vocês tem que ver a casa por dentro.

Eu é claro, fui a primeira a entrar e me surpreendi novamente, pelo interior da casa ser diferente do estilo atravancado e ostentoso das casas vitorianas. Quer dizer, a estrutura continuava a mesma por dentro com uma escada linda de mogno polido, logo depois do gracioso hall de entrada e a lareira – é tinha uma lareira de verdade! – com adornos também em mogno assim como os portais das portas que nesse caso eram pintados de branco. O que realmente diferenciava das casas nesse estilo eram os moveis, esses eram todos os nossos moveis que pudemos trazer para cá e alguns outros novos, o que dava ao ambiente uma familiaridade aconchegante. Mal podia acreditar que aquela casa era realmente nossa!

Papai logo nos levou para um tour por toda a casa. Passei ansiosamente por toda a parte inferior da casa, esperando para ver o meu quarto. Finalmente depois do que pareceu uma década subimos. Vi os banheiros, que graças aos céus eram dois, sem contar com o da suíte no quarto dos meus pais. Segui pelo quarto de Liam que alias tinha ganhado um computador novinho, depois fomos até mesmo para o quarto de hóspedes. E aquelas horas eu já tinha certeza que papai estava demorando para chegar no meu quarto de propósito!

– E onde está o meu quarto – soltei cansada de ser educada e conter a minha ansiedade. Se ele queria que eu fosse direta então eu ia ser bem direta – Já passamos por todos os cômodos desse andar e ainda não vi o meu quarto!

– Ah, é mesmo – ele respondeu com um ar de ausente surpresa, que fez Liam rir sob a respiração e eu bufar de impaciência.

– Pai! – chamei em tom de aviso.

Ele fez caso omisso da minha evidente irritação.

– Vamos logo Henry, eu tenho muitas malas pra desfazer e todos nós estamos muito cansados para as suas brincadeiras – mamãe disse num tom monótono e cansado, já bem acostumada com as brincadeirinhas do meu pai.

– Certo, certo. Você realmente tem o dom de tirar a graça das coisas Fanny – disse num tom entre o aborrecido e o irônico.

– Me processe – mamãe respondeu sarcasticamente dando um sorrisinho de lado, que fez meu pai sorrir.

Eu não pude deixar de sorrir com o pequeno intercambio de provocações deles. Mamãe podia não ter muito senso de humor, mas tinha uma língua afiada e rápida, sem falar na mente aguda, algo que curiosamente divertia muito meu pai. Eu e Liam sempre nos divertíamos com a relação deles. Era sempre assim entre os dois, viviam brigando ou trocando insultos e sarcasmos e tinham a relação mais perfeita que eu já tinha visto, apesar dos dois serem tão diferentes, ou talvez exatamente por serem tão diferentes.

Eu esperava fervorosamente ter a metade da sorte deles...

– Vamos ou já mudou de ideia querida – papai me chamou percebendo que mais uma vez eu estava fora de órbita.

Fiz uma caricatura de sorriso pra ele e voltamos a segui-lo enquanto se dirigia ao quarto de hospedes que eu sabia que não era meu, porque além de não ter nenhum dos meus móveis que foram trazidos para Forks, tinha uma decoração impessoal demais para ser meu. Passamos pelo quarto e já estávamos quase no fim do corredor quando praticamente em frente de um dos banheiros, papai parou de repente o que fez com que eu e Liam que estávamos logo atrás dele, esbarrássemos um no outro.

– Aqui – papai disse simplesmente estendendo os braços de forma abrangente.

– Pai, para de suspense!

– Henry, Bella está certa diga logo onde está o quarto dela pra gente descansar eu já estou morta depois dessa viagem.

– Tudo bem Fanny – ele deu um longo suspiro resignado, um pouco dramático demais, o que fez tanto eu quanto meu irmão rimos baixo – O quarto da Bella está aqui... em cima – disse apontando para o teto, fazendo que eu notasse pela primeira vez que havia uma corda que pendia dele.

Ele puxou a corda que estava ao alcance de qualquer um de nós e ela acabou revelando uma pequena escada de madeira dobrável que foi até o chão.

– Aqui está o seu quarto – disse apontando em direção a escada. Abri minha boca bobamente em total surpresa – Pode subir primeiro, afinal o quarto é seu.

Eu não precisei ouvir uma segunda vez para subir rapidamente e dar uma boa olhada no meu novo quarto e se eu achei que não poderia abrir mais a minha boca, estava redondamente enganada. Diferente do que eu tinha imaginado, enquanto subia aquele pequeno lance de escadas, o quarto/sótão era grande, pelo menos um terço maior do que o do meu irmão, mas um pouco menor do que o dos meus pais. Se eu bem me lembrava da rápida imagem que eu guardei da casa, aquele sótão era como uma pequena torre e a forma alta, triangular e abobadada que o teto tinha, só confirmava isso.

O quarto era quase totalmente tomado por um papel de parede branco com desenhos de pequenos lilases por toda sua extensão, alias minha flor favorita. Para a minha surpresa minha cama não havia sido trazida como imaginei, no lugar dela, entretanto, havia uma grande cama de mogno com dossel, dessas bem antigas, dois criados mudos em cada lado dela, no mesmo estilo da cama e um antigo baú na frente da cama todo em mogno como a cama, com lindos adornos em torno dele. Uma penteadeira ficava no lado oposto da cama, com um armário ao lado que fazia as vezes de um rack com um som estéreo e a televisão uma das poucas coisas que quebrava aquela atmosfera clássica que havia no quarto. Eu sempre amei antiguidades e a maior parte dos moveis do meu quarto eram objetos tirados de antiquários. Só estava faltando a cama e agora eu tinha uma de dossel como sempre quis!

O sótão ficava na parte lateral da casa, graças a isso o quarto tinha uma forma engraçada, algo parecido com um hexágono. Haviam janelas grandes que davam para a frente, a lateral e o jardim dos fundos da casa. Fui até uma delas para olhar o jardim dos fundos que eu não tinha visto e dei de cara com uma árvore, antiga e grande que eu supus ser um carvalho, cujos troncos grandes, longos e fortes se estendiam para bem perto da janela, tão perto que eu suspeitava, que se quisesse, com um pouco de esforço poderia descer por ela, não que eu fosse tentar de qualquer modo, a única experiência desagradável que eu tive com alturas, valeu por uma vida inteira, obrigado. Fui para a janela frontal e logo ao lado dela, havia uma escrivaninha com um computador novinho em folha, daqueles coloridos, na cor lilás, minha antiga estante de livros estava logo ao lado.

– É meu? - perguntei admirada ainda olhando o computador.

Assim como antiguidades eu amava parafernálias eletrônicas e estava louca para trocar meu computador por um novo.

– Claro, esse foi presente da sua avó, depois que ela ficou sabendo que o Liam tinha ganhado um do seu tio, ela resolveu comprar um pra você também e acabou ficando com o seu para manterem contado, eu não sei como a Amália vai se virar com um computador, mas estou curioso para saber – ele riu um pouco. Realmente imaginar vovó mexendo no computador era uma imagem engraçada de se imaginar.

– Obrigada, pai! – disse pelo quarto.

– De nada filha, toda princesa precisa de uma torre – era uma clara provocação, pois ele sabia muito bem minha opinião um tanto feminista sobre princesas em suas torres esperando para serem salvas. E também sabia que apesar de mim mesma, eu adoraria aquele quarto de "princesa" - Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer – ele terminou um pouco mais sério.

Todos no quarto entenderam bem o que ele queria dizer, principalmente eu, mas não deixei que qualquer pensamento deprimente passasse pela minha mente, pelo menos por hoje... Estava decidida a curtir um pouco a nova casa e meu novo quarto, antes de me preocupar e me entristecer com as consequências daquela mudança.

* * *

**T**inha tomado um bom banho e colocado um conjunto de moletom que fazia as vezes de pijama, a noite estava enregelante, esperava que o clima por aqui não fosse tão ruim quanto parecia.

Papai pediu uma pizza para comermos algo. Afinal a nossa despensa estava zerada. E eu realmente agradecia a Deus, por mamãe não me colocar no plano de compras que ela tinha estabelecido para o dia seguinte, eu sabia que depois daquela longa viagem ficaria fora de combate, por umas boas horas.

Comemos e depois papai me ajudou a levar todas as malas para o meu quarto, o que não foi pouca coisa, ele me deixou sozinha logo em seguida, para ajudar minha mãe. Finalmente fui direto para o computador e escrevi um e-mail para minhas amigas, Miguel e minha avó contando da minha chegada, da nova casa e do meu novo quarto e é claro agradeci a vovó pelo computador. Depois disso fiquei na minha nova cama antiga dobrando algumas roupas e o cansaço e estresse da longa viagem acabaram cobrando seu preço e logo o sono me venceu, sem eu nem me dar conta.

* * *

**N/A:** Próximo cap. POV do Edward.

**Fabii** – Nossa nem esperava receber review dessa fic por aqui, fico muito feliz que tenha gostado. Ainda não sei se vai até Amanhecer, porque apesar de ter várias coisas esquematizadas na minha cabeça, a história se distancia um pouco da Saga original conforme a fic avança. Espero saber o que achou desse capítulo!


	5. Capitulo 4 Despedidas Parte II

**Capitulo 4 - **Despedidas (Parte II)

* * *

**POV Edward**

* * *

**A**pesar de ter sido Alice a nos meter nessa história e nessa cidadezinha irritantemente chuvosa, eu tinha que dar um crédito a ela e agradecê-la por ter tido uma visão sobre um assassino em série que estava atacando em Seattle. Pelo menos isso nos manteria afastados de Forks ao menos esse fim de semana. O que apesar de ser menos tempo do que eu gostaria era melhor do que nada.

Jasper e eu estávamos de campana perto da casa de Jordan Simpson, o nosso serial killer, só esperando ele sair da toca e agir novamente para pegarmos. Simpson era um homem muito rico e respeitado na comunidade e apenas a palavra de um detetive e seu assistente que lia mentes não seria o suficiente para prendê-lo, por isso resolvemos esperar até que ele desse o primeiro passo.

- Você devia ir caçar, Simpson não vai sair de casa tão cedo. E você está há muito tempo sem se alimentar, pode ser perigoso – disse a Jasper.

- Mas se ele sair...

- Eu te ligo – encerrei o assunto, ele estava há muito tempo sem se alimentar e isso já estava me deixando inquieto. Lhe dei um olhar significativo e Jasper logo saiu do carro com um assentimento de cabeça.

Não que Jasper, não fosse capaz de controlar a própria sede, mas era bom não arriscar. Pelo menos não tendo que lidar com um homem asqueroso como Simpson, esse tipo de gente sempre despertava os piores instintos tanto de mim, quanto em Jasper, mas eu já estava mais do que alimentado. Ler os pensamentos sujos de um tipo como Simpson da forma que eu podia fazer ou sentir a indiferença com a qual ele matava suas vitimas como Jasper fazia, era sempre algo que nos colocava muito a beira, muito no limite de nossa própria natureza predadora.

Afinal que mal faria tirar alguém como ele do mundo?

E era aí que estava o perigo, era assim que vampiros descontrolados começavam. Primeiro tratando um humano com displicência, para depois começar a tratar todos da mesma forma e logo não seria muito melhor do que o primeiro que tinha matado.

Tirar a vida de um humano enquanto se alimentava era o ultimo passo de um vampiro, para abrir as portas da escuridão que habitava a essência de todo vampiro. Eu tinha dado esse passo e nunca me perdoei por isso, tinha aberto as portas para o meu monstro interno, quando ainda era muito jovem pra entender e respeitar as regras do jogo, agora nunca mais poderia confiar totalmente em mim mesmo quando se tratava de um humano. Foi por isso que nunca mais ousei morder outro humano e passei a me alimentar apenas de bancos de sangue. É claro que nem de longe **era **tão bom quanto me alimentar de sangue fresco, mas era definitivamente mais seguro.

Vampiros podiam se alimentar de humanos, sem grandes consequências, podíamos manipular a mente humana com certa facilidade e embotar qualquer memória de um interlúdio conosco. Era muito difícil para os humanos resistirem a beleza perfeita, ao som puro das nossas vozes, a tudo o que fazia um vampiro ser o que é, afinal tudo em nós era com o único intuito de atrair nossa presa e depois que ficávamos perto o suficiente era fácil demais atraí-los a nós com a mente. Alguns de nós tinham mais habilidade que outros em ludibriar a mente humana, contudo todo vampiro era capaz disso, era um dos nossos mecanismos de defesa e preservação natural, para manter nosso segredo seguro.

Os poucos humanos que conseguiam se lembrar de qualquer coisa, preferiam simplesmente ignorar, racionalizar algo que simplesmente não tinha explicação, _esse_ era o mecanismo de defesa deles. Principalmente quando não haviam marcas que provassem qualquer coisa que suas mentes tenham conseguido captar, porque diferente do que aparece nos filmes de Hollywood, vampiros não deixam marcas, nossas presas liberam uma substância que cicatrizava instantaneamente qualquer marca de perfuração, a única coisa que sobra é um leve hematoma, muito parecido com uma "mordida de amor", para eles realmente se incomodarem.

Apesar disso nunca deixei de me assombrar com a capacidade que os humanos tinham de proteger suas mentes de tudo que não fosse estritamente normal e que pudesse alterar de algum modo seu perfeito mundo ordenado. Parecia quase um pacto entre nós e os humanos, nós fazíamos de tudo para enganar suas mentes e eles faziam de tudo para se deixarem enganar e se tornarem ignorantes ao nosso mundo. Graças as minhas habilidades como um leitor de mentes eu tinha muito mais habilidade de manipular a mente humana e iludi-la do que a maioria dos vampiros, não que eu usasse essa habilidade de qualquer forma.

* * *

**J**á estava quase amanhecendo quando Jasper voltou, não foi preciso ler sua mente para saber porque ele demorou tanto, ele tinha ido visitar Alice em Forks. Apesar de não serem tão explícitos em relação aos seus sentimentos, quanto Rosalie e Emmet, os dois não podiam ficar muito tempo longe um do outro... e como poderiam eles eram os companheiros ideais um do outro, o moonbeam um do outro. Alias todos os membros da minha família tinham encontrado seu moonbeam e eu os invejava por isso.

Os humanos chamam de alma gêmea, os vampiros de moonbeam. Todo vampiro está em busca do seu moonbeam, seu raio de lua, seu escolhido, seu companheiro de sangue, aquele ou aquela que é a única pessoa no mundo capaz de iluminar a escuridão que permeia a existência de todo vampiro, o único com a capacidade de aplacar a solidão que espera todo imortal.

Solidão era algo muito perigoso. Muito mais perigoso do que um mortal poderia supor.

Havia duas maneiras de um vampiro perder o controle. A primeira era matando um humano ao se alimentar, liberando o monstro dentro de nós. Essa era a forma rápida, contudo ainda assim a mais fácil de se controlar. A outra era permanecer só por muito tempo. Era muito mais lenta, mas indiscutivelmente mais perigosa e praticamente impossível de se impedir ou controlar.

A solidão trazia, a loucura imortal, era como todos chamavam, podíamos dizer que essa era uma das únicas doenças que podia destruir um imortal de um jeito ou de outro. Nenhum humano conseguiria compreender em sua totalidade o que era viver dia após dia, ano após ano, década após década em completa solidão, vendo humanos morrerem e nascerem, vendo o mundo mudar e continuar intacto, imutável. Até que chegava o momento em que nada, absolutamente nada tinha qualquer importância ou valor tudo e todos se tornavam indiferentes e monótonos. E por fim o vampiro se tornava incapaz de sentir e é nesse momento que qualquer sentido de honra ou respeito pela vida humana se volatilizava como éter. E tudo o que importava era a breve emoção de matar, de sentir o poder de ser um vampiro.

Era isso o que me esperava, era isso que esperava todo vampiro sem um moonbeam. Eu estava muito perto de perder o controle, apesar de ainda ser considerado um vampiro jovem, ter matado um humano há décadas atrás me empurrou muito a frente, me deixou muito mais suscetível à loucura imortal. Carlisle sempre achou que a minha rígida disciplina em relação a mim mesmo tinha conseguido me garantir muito mais tempo, do que outro poderia ter conseguido na mesma situação que eu. Isso é claro não diminuía a preocupação de todos em relação a mim, eles tentavam não pensar ou não olhar para mim com pena, algo que me frustrava e irritava profundamente, mas que eles não podiam evitar.

Era muito difícil conviver com três casais de companheiros perfeitos como eles, vendo como eram tão dramaticamente apaixonados um pelo outro, sendo tão felizes por terem encontrado seu companheiro ideal e saber que eu nunca teria a mesma sorte.

Apesar de ser quase torturante conviver com eles, algumas vezes mais do que outras, sabia que se não fosse por eles eu teria sucumbido a loucura há muito tempo. Eles tinham sido a minha pequena e única ancora de lucidez nesses últimos anos. Mas sabia que algum dia nem mesmo a presença deles seria suficiente para me salvar, também sabia, ou melhor, sentia que esse dia estava muito próximo, mais próximo do que eles podiam imaginar. A única que talvez tivesse uma pista dessa verdade fosse Alice, ela sempre enxergou muito mais a frente, mesmo sem seus poderes. E tinha sido por esse motivo que eu os tinha feito prometer que se um dia eu sucumbisse à loucura, seriam eles que dariam fim a minha vida.

Senti uma onda de tranquilidade e alegria me inundarem de repente me afastando de meus sombrios pensamentos e olhei para Jasper. Ele sempre fazia isso, sempre me monitorando, nunca me deixando ir muito longe ou navegar muito profundamente no mar sombrio e escuro que existia dentro de mim. De**i** um olhar agradecido a ele, mesmo sabendo que essas emoções eram falsas e que não me pertenciam.

* * *

**O**lhei para a janela vendo que o dia estava amanhecendo e o sol surgia para mais um novo dia. Mais algumas horas e nós teríamos que dormir num hotel. Apesar do que as lendas falavam sobre a alergia letal dos vampiros pelo sol, as coisas não eram exatamente como os humanos imaginavam. O sol não nos matava, pelo menos não do jeito que Hollywood mostrava. Ele nos incomodava levemente de manhã e nos drenava, a tarde quando ele era mais forte, nos deixando fracos e lentos, quase como humanos. Era como acontecia com os humanos quando ficavam expostos a um sol muito forte, por muito tempo, ficavam fracos, desidratados. A única diferença era que ao invés de água precisávamos de sangue para nos restabelecermos. Por isso vampiros que escolhiam viver a luz do dia como humanos, precisavam de mais sangue do que um vampiro noturno.

Esse também tinha sido um dos grandes motivos por termos escolhido Forks como morada em mais de uma ocasião. Lá o sol só aparecia realmente pouquíssimas vezes ao ano e sempre haviam espessas nuvens no céu o bloqueando na maior parte do tempo, por isso quase não era incomodo ficar exposto às manhãs de Forks e se não fosse o inevitável sono que sentíamos a tarde, não teríamos tampouco problemas de ficarmos expostos a essas horas.

Outra coisa na qual, os humanos se equivocam totalmente a respeito de nós era sobre o fato de não respirarmos. Vampiros respiravam, menos do que os humanos, mas ainda sim respirávamos, apesar de podermos prender o ar por muito mais tempo que eles.

E muito diferente do que se imagina vampiros tinham coração e eles realmente batiam, não tão forte ou vigoroso como o dos humanos, mas realmente batiam. Vampiros também tinham sangue, eles só não eram capazes de produzir como os humanos, mas quando se feriam era notável o sangue que escoria dos ferimentos. E diferente do que reza a lenda, vampiros não estão mortos.

Na verdade, toda essa história de morte, é a nossa piada pessoal, afinal todo vampiro quando se transformava, morre para a vida mortal para sempre. E a transição de humano para vampiro é tão profunda que é referida como a morte em vida e nossa existência como vampiros, é chamada de renascimento. Mas isso não queria dizer que um vampiro morria no processo da transformação e mesmo aqueles que se convertiam a beira da morte, como tinha sido o meu caso, não morriam realmente, não da forma como os humanos definiam a morte pelo menos. Essa morte ao que nos referíamos era o fim da mortalidade, o fim da humanidade e uma queda livre no profundo e escuro abismo infinito que era a vida imortal, se isso não era morte, então eu não sabia de mais nada...

Um pequeno raio de sol incidiu sobre a janela do carro tentando encontrar lugar entre as pesadas nuvens escuras que já cobriam o céu, enquanto eu observava a pequena nuvem de poeira que dançava no feixe de luz, a lembrança dela surgiu na minha mente tão inevitável como o nascer daquele novo dia. A lembrança da garota misteriosa, como eu a tinha denominado, há um mês invadia minha mente nos momentos mais inesperados do dia e em todas as horas do meu sono como se ela tivesse o direito de fazê-lo. A lembrança vinha de forma lenta e clara, fazendo eu reparar nos menores detalhes, em cada detalhe dela. E de uma forma estranha essa lembrança, fazia com que meu peito se aliviasse um pouco do exaustivo esforço e peso que era manter, a escuridão, o monstro que existia dentro de mim, sob meu rígido controle e que as vezes parecia me sufocar.

E isso me assustava.

Não era apenas o fato de aliviar, mesmo que por um breve momento, o peso que a minha resistência me obrigava a carregar, algo que era incrivelmente reconfortante, como nenhuma emoção que Jasper tinha me incutido fez alguma vez, mas o fato desse alivio vir da simples lembrança de uma humana, uma humana que eu nem ao menos conhecia e que tinha essa capacidade de fazer isso por mim.

Afinal o que eu conhecia dela? Só sabia que ela tinha cabelos castanhos, naquele momento mais escuros pela chuva, que vestia uma roupa que mal cobria seu corpo deixando aqueles longos e delicados braços a mostra e um pescoço sinuoso e definitivamente feminino tão exposto quanto os braços. Parecia pequena, ainda mais encolhida do jeito que estava, também parecia triste, quase desamparada, havia algo de muito frágil na posição e na forma como ela se apertava ao próprio corpo, que eu suspeitava não tivesse muito a ver com o frio e mais com a forma que seu corpo as vezes sacudia tentando conter um soluço. Ela inspirava tanta vulnerabilidade, quer fosse por estar tão encolhida, quer fosse por estar chorando ou simplesmente por ser humana, que tudo o que eu sentia sempre que aquela lembrança inundava minha mente era um poderoso instinto de proteção em relação a ela. Uma vontade tão grande de simplesmente rodeá-la em meus braços e abraçá-la tentando afastar qualquer coisa que pudesse fazer mal a ela, que a fizesse chorar, que as vezes esse sentimento parecia me sufocar.

Não fazia sentido, pensar em uma humana nesses termos, alias não fazia sentido eu pensar em qualquer pessoa que não fosse membro da minha família nesse sentido, ainda mais em alguém que eu sequer conhecia. O que a simples lembrança dela estava fazendo comigo era desconcertante e frustrante, porque eu simplesmente não sabia de onde vinham esses sentimentos. Uma parte de mim simplesmente queria que a imagem dela desaparecesse da minha mente de uma vez por todas e acabasse com aquela confusão que se instalava sempre que isso acontecia... Outra parte de mim e eu temia que fosse a maior parte de mim, ansiava a cada dia por essa lembrança, que parecia um pequeno feixe de luz no meio da escuridão que descansava dentro de mim.

Se uma simples lembrança dela era capaz de causar essa reviravolta dentro de mim, eu nem conseguia imaginar o que a presença dessa, garota misteriosa, seria capaz de fazer comigo.

* * *

**N/A:** Essa história acabou se frutificando pelo meu gosto pelo sobrenatural e por vampiros, por isso essa fic vai englobar um variado universo de histórias sobrenaturais e de vampiros. Por isso se você achar nessa fic algo que te lembre outra história, não é mera coincidência eu provavelmente me inspirei nela, mas são tantas as referências que tenho, que fica difícil para mim apontá-las corretamente.

**Aviso: **Dei uma ajeitada nos capítulos e deixei eles mais curtos, então agora o capítulo 1 está dividido em duas partes.

**Fabii** – Como sempre você é uma fofa! Fico feliz que esteja adorando, sua apreciação é muito importante para mim. De repente a fic vá até Amanhecer mesmo, vamos ver, não vou prometer nada ok? Quanto ao Jacob ainda não sei bem, vamos ver como vão as coisas com ele também rs... Adorei sua viajada, prometo levar a sugestão em consideração ok? Alias queria pedir desculpas pela demora e como você é uma leitora tão assídua quero que sabia que estou postando essa fic com capítulos bem mais adiantados no Nyah. Como lá tenho muito mais leitoras tenho atualizado mais rápido, então se quiser ver mais caps. da fic vai lá, não acho justo você ficar esperando quando fica acompanhando sempre. Afinal já que não tenho muitas leitoras aqui no site eu atualizo mais esporadicamente, só para manter a fic arquivada aqui, se não fosse você eu teria demorado ainda mais para att, pois é você que me lembra que eu ainda estou postando aqui. Então se quiser pode ir e não esqueça de comentar ;)


End file.
